Noble Autobots
by leo0074
Summary: When a special Autobot team accidentally reaches the earth, and with them an object of great importance which could depend on the restoration of Cybertron, Team Prime must stop Megatron and the Decepticons from using the contents of the object for his vile purposes, but this time they are not alone. Here Noble Team are Autobots, I do not own anything.
1. Prologue

"Prologue"

_"Fire at will, do not let them in!"_

_"Aaghh!"_

_"There are too many of them!"_

_"Autobot down!"_

_"We lost another one!"_

_"Retreat!, Get back to the palace!"_

_..._

_"Destroy those Cons!, We must resist!"_

_"How much longer before you finish loading?, We do not have much time!"_

_"Just a little more ... I got it, package secured"_

_"Great, let's get out of here!"_

_..._

_"Commander, this is the last hope of Cybertron, you must protect it at any cost"_

_"Consider it done"_

_"No … not yet, you and your team must leave Cybertron before the Decepticons arrive"_

_"Yes sir, we will leave immediately"_

_"You must leave before it's too late, It's only matter of time before they destroy us"_

_..._

_"The ship's under heavy fire!"_

_"All hands to battle stations!"_

_"We're outnumbered!"_

_"Commander, the enemy has its ships guarding Cybertronian space, we cannot go out without compromising the package! "_

_"We have no choice, have to go through the Desepticons ships"_

_"All power to the engines"_

_"We got it!"_

_"They hit us!"_

_"Sir, we lost part of the ship and we are overloading the engines!"_

_"This is our last chance, use the hyperdrive, we have to go to Hyperspace!"_

_"On!, Here we go"_

_..._

_"What is the status?"_

_"Part of the ship is destroyed, the engines are destroyed, the guidance system is fried, so we fly blind, also the whole crew is oflined, only the six of us survived"_

_"Only our team survived but not the rest?, scrap"_

_"Great, this is just great!"_

_"That's not all, the communication equipment is damaged, we cannot call for help, unless there's someone close, but we are almost outside of the galaxy, we are stuck"_

_"And the package?"_

_"…It's … complicated"_

_"Complicated?"_

_"Well, the package is ..."_

_..._

_"Then we will be in stasis until they find us?"._

_"That's the plan"_

_"This sucks!"_

_"What else can we do?, While we're stuck in space there is nothing we can do other than wait for other Autobots to find us"_

_"I still say this sucks"_

_"In that I agree with you"_

_"For over bad it is, we have no choice"_

_"See you all when we wake up, Noble out"__._

**That's how all begin...**


	2. Awekening

"Awakening"

A huge explosion was heard, and it was enough to wake the Autobot Commander, who was none other than the Spartan Carterion Spark, Noble team leader.

He first attempt to process his sudden activation, after a few Nano-Kilk's he open his optics, he realized he was lying on the ground, getting up to him look around, he saw that the door of his stasis pod was broken.

_'The door must've have been too damaged, those things are supposed to support anything'_, he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of another explosion and trembling in the ship. Once more he looks around the room, look the other stasis capsules were there with the rest of his team, he stood and headed to the other capsules to try to awake his team.

Another explosion sound was heard, and the ship turned sideways, causing the commander to fall to the other side of the room, where was the half-open door, and slipped out of the room in one of the corridors of the ship.

Again lying on the ground, the commander stood up, and rubbed his head with his servos, "Scrap", said the commander, "What the hell is going on?".

Seeing that the option to wake up the rest of his team was no longer available because the room was above him, he opted to first try to go to the control room to see what was happening.

The ship did not stop shaking, nor explosions, after a while of trying to get to the control room, the commander finally made it to the door, he pressed the button on the door panel to be opened, but the system was failing.

"Damn, nothing works on this ship," said the commander before trying to open them with your his servos, using as much force he could, he could finally open the door.

He entered the room, and headed to revise the consoles, he saw that they were barely functioning, after quickly analyze the state of the heavily damaged ship, he opened the windows of the bridge, approaching the window he could see the ship was being attracted by the gravity of a blue little planet at high speed, he could see that various parts of the ship were also detaching from the rest.

"This isn't good," said the commander in a low voice.

Calmly the commander quickly began to try to find a way to stop the ship and take control.

"Come on, Come on, Come on", said quietly the commander.

He was known for his ability to remain calm under pressure, but in a situation like this he could not help but feel a little nervous. In a desperate attempt he made some kind of call to any ship or Autobot base around, even knowing that the communication system don't have much range, he try anyway.

After some moments of hope for some response, the commander lost hope, he knew that if the ship crashed he and his team would survive because of their shields, but he still was not sure about the status of the planet, if the planet turned out to be dangerous, they would literally be trapped, and without any energon they probably would not last long.

_"Hello, can anyone hear me."_

The commander winded his optics in surprise, "It worked!", he said.

_"Here Autobot Outpost Omega One, can anybody hear me?."_, once again said the voice.

The Commander pressed a button to speak, "Here Autobot cruiser "The Hope" to Autobot Outpost Omega One", informed the commander, "We are in trouble here, the ship is heavily damaged and out of control, is being attracted to the planet at high speed, there are six passengers, and cargo hold major priority level 8, and need immediate assistance"

There was silencefor a few Nano-Kilk"s, finally the voice spoke again, _"Ok, first I need you to tell me the complete status of the ship, how is the the calibration system ?. "_

"In good condition".

_"The energy reserves?"._

"Low, but efficient."

_"Engines?"._

"They are very damaged but I think I can ...", A huge explosion was heard that shook the entire ship, the commander clutched tightly control panel, trying to stand, but then saw out the window more parts of the ship that were also being attracted to the planet, the commander stayed looking in shock to recognize what part was, there was the hind motors, the engine room and the room with the stasis chambers where his team was.

_"Is … is there a problem?"_ Asked the voice on the communicator.

After a few moments the commander replied, "I think I have another situation, there's no way I can stop the ship now, I lost the engines," another silence, and the ship was getting close to the planet, "Is there's any other way to reestablish full control of the ship?", he asked.

There was more silence, "I repeat!, Is there's any other way to reestablish full Control of the ship!" Repeated the commander.

After another silence, the voice on the communicator finally spoke, _"Can you still change the course of the ship?"_.

"I think I can."

_"Well, then you'll have to crash landing, try to go to this coordinates",_ then in front of the screen appeared the coordinates, _"Once you are there, a rescue team will search for you."_

"Roger that," The commander began to change the course of the ship, with difficulty he managed to do it, after a few moments he finally was heading towards the marked location.

The view in the window is starting to become red and burns were apparent, the window began to have cracks. "I'm already reaching the atmosphere!," he said.

_"Received good luck."_

And with that the ship came closer, and closer until he was finally passing clouds, allowing him to see a desert surface.

Then everything went black ...

**This was only a short chapter, the next will be longer and will improve the story, and just to clarify, the members of "Noble" are Autobots, and "Spartan" will be a special kind of Cybertronian soldier.**


End file.
